Silent Pain
by Bruno The Great
Summary: When you don't have certainty about what happens to that special someone... The only thing your heart can do is swallow the pride and reflect on your own mistakes.


**[I do not own Naruto or Bleach.]**

**Well ladies and gentlemen, this is the first fanfiction I post here on the site.**

**WARNING: **_**This is the context of this one-shot - Naruto died in the rescue mission to bring Sasuke back. He went to Soul Society and became a shinigami; Naruto was a prodigy and chose to serve in the Second Division where he served as a lieutenant.**_

_**One day, during a mission in Karakura, Naruto ignored direct orders from his captain to save her; due to gravity of the situation (he risked not only his life but the city's inhabitants) the blonde was exiled. It turns out that Naruto was carrying loving feelings for Soi Fong; Central 46 used this as an excuse to expel him from the Gotei 13, fearing his power.**_

_**Years later, Naruto (with the help of Kisuke) entered Hueco Mundo to investigate Aizen. After an intense fight (which Naruto loses), the Uzumaki finds a way to return to the Elemental Nations. This, however, attracts the attention of the Soul Society and Yamamoto sends Unohana to eliminate Naruto once and for all.**_

_**The two fought but the battle ends without winners. Retsu failed to return home and settled down to "watch" the blond; after months of acquaintanceship, they both started to get involved in a dangerous relationship. And this leads us to this moment...**_

_**[…]**_

**Silent Pain**

Two bodies – wet with sweat – were lying on a bed, panting slightly; a thin sheet covering the lower parts of the two figures. The more slender shape certainly belonged to a woman; she was leaning over the naked and virile chest of a young man; her long black hair contrasting with his sun-kissed blonde, rebel and short locks. The black orbs of the woman were looking at a corner of the room; both of the man's sapphires focused the ceiling.

They had made love all night long; their bodies tired by the most primitive carnal pleasures that both surrendered during all those countless hours. None of them could explain what awoke such a flame; she was the captain of the Fourth Division of the Gotei 13 - one of the strongest shinigami by the way - who had been sent on a mission: hunt down and kill the prey which had been designated; he, a former member of the Nibantai who was exiled for insubordination decades ago.

It was simple – and ignoble – magic. The two would engage each other in a dangerous dance; a game which the greatest weapon was seduction; the desire simply merging with lust and passion. Pure – and delicious – malice.

She did not know exactly how to deal with that dilemma; she was divided.

A part of her mind insisted her to not be carried away, return to be the quiet and modest woman who commanded the Yonbantai – the part that insisted on using him just to satisfy her deepest and insane desires.

Yet another part of the same mind begged her to surrender upon this whirlwind of confused feelings, throw everything away and love him as he deserved; love him as a _real woman_ would love a _real man_ – the part that insisted on open her heart to the happiness that deep down she knew he could provide her.

"You know, Retsu." He suddenly began. "I've been thinking ..."

Suppressing an amused laugh, she lifted her gaze to the face of the blonde. It was unusual to see Naruto having deep thoughts.

"Yes?" She responded.

"You're not using me, are you?"

A slight twinge of pain hit Unohana with deadly accuracy. That was a rhetorical question, she was sure of it.

"Ara, ara. Why do you ask? "She replied, evading the question.

The blonde's nostrils exhaled a sigh.

"You know very well," Oh yes, and how she knew. "You suddenly appear in my life after decades, almost kills me, and now you're here: naked in my bed, for the thousandth time ... It's confusing. And..."

"And...What?" She traced.

"It's just that... I want to be prepared if I wake up one day and not find you by my side."

That confession certainly was painful as the wound inflicted on her chest, centuries ago – if not more!

Feeling the fillets of sadness who dared to escape through the mouth of the Uzumaki,those words made her feel vile just like a hollow. She knew he was inexperienced with emotions; after all, was the pariah of his village as a child and had been exiled from the Seireitei; never truly knew love in any of its various forms – what say about the more lascivious concupiscence that a woman felt for a man?

All right, he was exiled not only because the Central 46 saw him as a kind of threat, but also for carrying feelings for his former captain, Soi Fong. But how far would such feelings have gone? It would be a platonic love? A mere, frivolous passion? Unohana Retsu hadn't any conviction about it; especially after turning his world upside down during countless nights.

_On a bed._

But don't be mistaken; the Captain knew that take advantage – and the virginity – of a lonely and confused boy was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

_But it was so good!_

Feel the inexperienced hands of the young man through her body, little by little getting courage and knowledge to arouse any woman; see his perfectly distributed muscles swinging with increasingly lust and power...

Ah but nothing surpassed those eyes ... Oh yes, those endless blue; before full of ingenuity and fear, overflowing with libido when watching her naked body for the first time; now loaded with experience; leering her like a predator that will surely devour its prey. Those two sapphires made her experience so many things...

_Eagerness._

_To claim him and make it clear that he belonged to her._

_Fear._

_Because he could undress her with just one look._

_Pride._

_She – she! – was the one who had given him that look after long nights of intense and lustful sex._

Returning to the real world, Retsu unconsciously placed an ambiguous smile on her face before zeroing Naruto.

"You think I'll leave you, Naruto-kun?"

His eyes finally met hers. Remnants of a haunting fear managed to sparkle in those blue jewels. They stood there for a while until Naruto broke eye contact and looked towards the ceiling again.

The blonde knew that the person he had in his arms at the moment was not a common woman; under those deep eyes, long locks and breathtaking smile lay an assassin with a cold look, capable of executing precise and deadly moves. Yes, Naruto knew because he saw it first hand when they fought months ago.

Unohana was much older than she appears to be; even after centuries, time seemed to stop for the brunette. She had seen many things, done many acts and, perhaps, experienced many pleasures at the hands of another man – a possibility that made Naruto's blood boil – just the thought of trying to trick her was laughable.

"I'll be honest and say that I'm not sure, Retsu" He finally answered; slightly rough. "Sometimes I think you have feelings for me, others that you just use me like a dog… I feel lost."

Retsu continued with her ambiguous smile.

"Ara, the heart of a woman is like that." She paused, laughing. "A sea full of mysterious waters to navigate."

He blinked a few times.

"But that doesn't stop me from asking, right?"

"Well, I think so ..." she said, evading the question again,

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking another time.

"I'll won't be mad at you you."

"What?" Now it was her turn to ask.

"I said I will not hate you if you leave." His eyes flashed sorrow. "Or rather, _when_ you leave."

The brunette's smile faded solemnly at the same time that her black orbs lost a bit of its luster. Now it was clear that the blonde was fully aware that as soon as she received a message with the order to return to the Soul Society, she would disappear – without hesitation. And as much as he tried to hide, it pained him deeply; the great experience that only time could grant the shinigami being enough to see through the facade of apathy that hid a lonely and fearful boy; the boy who did not want to suffer the abandonment again in his already hard life.

_The real Naruto…_

"You worry too much, Naruto-kun." Unohana said, already crawling like a cat on top of Naruto's chest; desire dripping from her voice. "Just relax."

He offered no resistance as she threw gentle kisses down his chest and later his face; the sheets of the bed had fallen by the time the brunette stood up, her perfect body arching sensually over the Uzumaki.

Feeling the woman's warm tongue playing with his ear, Naruto spoke.

"Sometimes I wonder," The blonde began. "If I was with Soi Fong, all of this would be much more easy...?"

The reaction was immediate – after hearing the name of the Nibantai's leader, Retsu's body strangely shook for a few seconds; black hair covered the face of the blond while the temperature around him dropped significantly.

"It's not very polite to talk about another woman when you're about to make love to another, _Uzumaki-san_."

Unohana's tone was dark and full of an intimidating aura – not the aura that she used with the other shinigamis, but something that her secret side exuded when emerged to the world. The sweet and enigmatic woman had now been replaced by the monstrosity stuck inside of her heart; a monstrosity that Naruto had no intent to face again.

And then, as suddenly as it came, the hostility was gone; the beautiful woman summed up her caresses. The movements gradually evolving into more erotic gestures. And Naruto ...

Well...

The blonde just surrendered to her and her pleasures.

_Once again._

Oh yes ... Maybe with Soi Fong everything would be simpler...

_Who knows..._

_**[…]**_

_**So how was it? It was my first translation so I must have made some mistakes. I ask the most sincere apologies if something you have read have been extremely stupid. I made this one-shot last month but only now I dared to post. It's shorter than I expected but I liked the result (at least in portuguese).**_

_**But at least it was better than My Immortal, no?**_

_**As we say here in my country: Obrigado e até a próxima (Thank you and until next time)!**_


End file.
